


Under Arrest

by BlackIndiaInk



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, F/F, Smut, Spanking, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIndiaInk/pseuds/BlackIndiaInk
Summary: Sara fulfills one of Ava's fantasies. Straight up smut.





	Under Arrest

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @WardenRoot for the beta and inspiration.

Ava was minding her own business. It was a slow day off, one she had spent catching up on bad reality TV and even more tawdry lesbian romance novels. They were her guilty pleasure, something that Sara made endless fun of her for. She never brought it up in public though. That sense of boundaries was something that Sara understood. 

“You’re under arrest.” 

 

“Huh,” she said. 

Sara had appeared behind her from nowhere, probably just coming home via her very own time courier. It was a gift Ava never regretted giving her but Sara using her ninja skills to sneak up on her were a downside. 

“Babe wh-” she started. 

Sara grabbed her hand at the wrist and twisted her arm so it ended up behind her and took the other one, doing the same with it. Before she could protest she felt cold metal on her skin and the distinct clicking of handcuffs being locked. 

“I said, you’re under arrest,” Sara repeated. 

“What are you doing?” Ava asked. 

“Taking you to jail,” Sara said. 

She hauled Ava up by the arm. The book she’d been reading fell to the floor with a thud and her place was lost. 

“Hey, that’s just… Sara, slow down,” Ava protested. 

“Nope, I can’t sorry. I’ll pick it up later,” Sara replied. 

“What’s going on?” 

Sara urged Ava over to the desk in the corner of the room and reached over to clear the few items that sat on it off to another surface. 

“You’re wanted,” Sara said. 

“What?” Ava asked, watching Sara place her pen holder on the side table. 

She tried to turn around but Sara held her still and moved closer behind her, reaching around. Her warm hand found Ava’s breast and she squeezed. 

“I said you’re wanted.” She moved her hand inside the loose, silk robe Ava wore and touched the inside of Ava’s thigh. “And I’m here to arrest you.” 

“Wanted? By who?” 

Ava gasped as Sara’s hand slid up from her thigh to graze her sex. 

“Me,” Sara replied. 

Sara removed her hands from Ava’s body and pushed lightly on Ava’s back to encourage her to bend over the desk. Ava’s silk pj pants and panties were easy for Sara to remove and as they slid to the floor. Ava shuddered at the sensation. 

“Come on, baby,” Sara coaxed. 

Ava did as she was told and bent over. Sara had moved away. She tried to look behind to see what was happening but the kiss of soft leather came before she had straightened. 

It took her by surprise but this wasn’t new. This type of play had been introduced a few months into their relationship but Sara was usually on the receiving end. This was what she had been asking for in return. 

“Okay?” Sara asked. 

“Oh yes,” Ava replied. 

The sting was gone now and she found herself missing it. Being taken by surprise had always intrigued her but Sara was the only person she’d ever felt comfortable expressing it to and now she was reaping the rewards of her trust. 

“More?” Sara asked. 

Ava nodded and the smack was louder this time when it hit her skin. She knew what it was. They had discussed its use but she had all but forgotten about the riding crop hidden away in Sara’s bedroom drawer. 

“Fuck,” she breathed. 

She felt Sara rub the leather crop on her ass cheek and then it trailed down and underneath until it was touching the soaking wet lips of her sex. Sara slid it between her folds and she felt the rough texture of the side rub over her clit. She jumped a little and Sara removed it, walking around in front of Ava. 

Sara brought the crop to her lips and her tongue slid out to taste Ava’s wetness on the leather. 

“Mmm,” Sara hummed. 

“Sara please,” Ava begged. 

“Please what? Tell me what you want, Director Sharpe,” Sara purred. 

“I wa-need you to fuck me,” Ava replied. 

“Oh, I can do that,” Sara said, brightly. 

She disappeared from view and Ava heard an unidentified rustling. She tried to catch a peek of what was happening behind her. 

“Uh uh!” Sara scolded. “No cheating.” 

Ava turned around again, duly chastised. She heard sounds of rummaging and something that sounded like crinkling plastic but she kept her eyes on the wall in front of her. She wouldn’t try to violate Sara’s rules. 

The noise went away after a moment and then she heard a click right behind her and she felt Sara’s presence again. 

“It’s gonna be a little cold,” Sara said. 

She felt Sara’s fingers touch her opening and the chill of lubricant hit her senses. She knew what was coming next. 

Yes.

Her heart sped at double time and she shivered again in anticipation. The blunt tip rubbed at her opening and she opened her mouth to take in more air. The feeling went away for a moment and then the crop was back. 

Twack

She jumped forward for a second and when she settled back on her feet the strap on was there again, pushing into her just a little. 

“You want it, baby?” Sara asked. 

“Yes,” Ava said. 

“You sure?” Sara teased. 

“Fuck yes, just fuck me already,” Ava begged. 

Sara swirled the tip of the strap on around her opening for a few more moments before pressing into her. Ava groaned as it slid all the way inside of her and she felt the press of Sara’s skin and the straps on her butt. 

Sara drew the strap on back and then plunged it in again, gradually speeding up her process in time with Ava’s grunts of pleasure. 

The back of the desk tapped against the wall, beating out the cadence of their rhythm. She didn’t give a thought to the volume of it. Her own voice rose as she felt Sara’s hands grasp her hips so she could hold her and keep them steady. 

She didn’t need much more to cum but she tried to hold it off and draw this out. The rubbing of the metal against her wrists was uncomfortable and the knob of the desk drawer was pushing into her sensitive skin but instead of detracting from what she was feeling, the slight pains took her higher. 

“Ava,” Sara gasped behind her. 

“Fuck!” Ava came hard, her fingers curling helplessly as Sara kept fucking her. She sagged against the desk and pressed her face into the cold wood of its surface. 

“You okay?” Sara asked. 

“Gaaaaaaa,” Ava garbled. 

Sara laughed behind her. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” 

Ava stayed where she was, catching her breath even as Sara drew the strap on from her body and left the room. She was back in under a minute and Ava felt the sweet press of bare skin against her back. Sara had leaned over and placed her body on top of Ava’s. 

“Bet you didn’t see that coming,” Sara teased. 

“No, but you saw me coming,” Ava joked. 

“Har har,” Sara teased. 

Sara could still surprise her sometimes and that was a beautiful thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr @blackindiaink for more avalance fun.


End file.
